


(Out And) Proud

by fancyachatup



Series: Malec Appreciation Week 2017 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cake, Celebrations, Coming Out, Confused Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Gay Puns, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, M/M, Malec Appreciation Week, Malec Week 2017, Parabatai, Parabatai Feels, Pride, Supportive Aline, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: It's been a year since Alec kissed Magnus in front of everyone who mattered to him.OREveryone celebrates just how far Alec has come.





	(Out And) Proud

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of love the idea of everyone gathering to celebrate Alec Lightwood.

As he slid his key into the lock, Alec was overcome with a sense of giddiness. Which was silly, when he thought about, he'd lived here, in his and Magnus' loft, for nearly 6 months. He'd had a key to it even longer than that. He shouldn't get a dopey grin on his face just because he was able to successfully unlock the apartment door.

But he did.

Maybe it was because he still couldn't quite believe his luck, that everything with Magnus was going so incredibly well. They were approaching their one year anniversary. It was only two months away and Alec was reeling with ideas of how he could surprise his boyfriend. Magnus had been everything Alec never let himself hope for; a man who loved and accepted him for all his faults and imperfections.

Maybe it was because Alec was the only person on the planet with a physical key to the loft. Magnus had set the wards to allot a select few of people in, including himself, Alec, as well as Raphael and Isabelle, meaning that none of them had use for a key. Really, Alec didn't either. He knew that if he wanted to, he could ask Magnus to default the door to open as soon as Alec stepped through the wards, just as they did with Magnus. But he didn't, because there was something incredible about being to let himself into his relatively new home.

Or maybe it was both. The combination of the two left Alec with an intoxicating sense of belonging, both to Magnus and in the loft itself. He fit perfectly here, in his home with his boyfriend. Here, Alec was free to be and do whatever he wanted, and it was exhilarating. It was a safe haven, a place of love and peace and tranquility.

Which is why Alec nearly collapsed when he opened a door to a loud chorus of "Surprise!" from various friends and family members.

So much for peace and tranquility, he thought wryly.

Alec scanned the room, taking note of the rainbow decorations and the small pride flags in everyone's hands. Magnus, who had been the first person to jump out, made his way over, decked out in pink, purple, and blue hues that would've looked ridiculously childish on anyone but him. He leant down, and pressed a quick chaste kiss against his lips before turning to face the rest of the room.

"What's going on?" Alec asked in confusion, shucking his gear off and placing it in its designated corner by the door.

"Queerly beloved, we are gathered here to gay!" Jace boomed boisterously with a grin on his face as he stepped out from behind his hiding spot near the couch. Alec's eyebrows raised in surprise. He'd just left Jace behind at the Institute, and with his runes activated, it couldn't have taken him more than five minutes to get to the loft. It was no where near enough time for Jace to beat him to the apartment, adorn himself with rainbow accessories, and hide in time to surprise Alec.

"How'd you beat me here?" Alec sensed some sort of foul play, his suspicions confirmed as his sister, who he'd also left behind at the Institute, walked over with a glint in her eyes.

"It just so happens that your Warlock boyfriend is head over heels in love with you enough to portal your fantastic siblings over the moment you got off work." Alec turned to Magnus, who was whistling away inconspicuously while avoiding Alec's eyes. He rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend's antics, instead turning back to face Jace, who was looking entirely to smug.

"I still don't get what's going on." He gestured to the various pride decorations. "If this is some sort of Sexuality Crisis Intervention, you're a few months late."

"Actually," Aline, to Alec's disbelief, stepped forward, a proud smile on her face, "We'd be a year late." Alec wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a tight hug, not really understanding what she was saying or how she'd gotten here - probably the same as Jace and Isabelle - just happy to see her again.

"Magnus?" He asked in lieu of a real question.

Aline nodded, tilting her head affectionately to one side, "He's a keeper."

"I know." Alec felt liquid sunshine thrum through his veins, and looked over to find a warm smile on Magnus' face. His hand brushed lightly against Alec's arm before sliding down to intertwine their fingers. Alec brought their hands up, pressing a gentle kiss to Magnus' knuckles, ignoring the fake gagging noises coming from his Parabatai.

"Not that this isn't great and all, but what exactly it going on? Alec inquired, garnering the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Let me be perfectly queer-" Jace began, interrupting himself with an unattractive snort.

Magnus scoffed, though the way his eyes crinkled slightly let Alec know he delighted in the whole ordeal.

"We're here to celebrate you, darling." Magnus stated softly, causing Alec's heartbeat to stutter slightly at his boyfriend's affectionate gaze. The edge of Magnus' lips quirked up in a smile at the obvious blush Alec was sporting.

"It been exactly a year since your sham of a wedding" Alec rolled his eyes "which happened to also be the day you bravely came out," Magnus paused, his expression much more vulnerable and timid than it had been a second ago, "I thought it'd be nice to celebrate just how far you've come since then." Alec squeezed Magnus' hand tightly, too overwhelmed to form any words. His stomach was alight with an all-consuming elation, his head spinning with the amount of adoration laced in Magnus' gesture. And for a moment he lost himself in Magnus' eyes.

That was all ruined by Jace, of course, who interrupted the heartwarming moment with a loud shout from the couch. "Paging Gaygent Lightwood!"

With a huff, Alec made his way over to the living room, Magnus at his side. The sight that greeted him was an unexpected, though not unwanted, one. Isabelle and Aline were holding up a tray with a large cake on it. In the center was an unreasonably large pride flag.

Jace was smiling at him from his perch on the arm of the couch, "Congrats on your first year being out and proud!" He clapped his hand on Alec's shoulder, an Alec could feel the sincerity pulsating through the bond, could feel the happiness radiating off of Jace all because Alec was a year into living as his most authentic self. He shot Jace a grateful smile, which only widened as Magnus leant to whisper on his ear.

"I'm so very proud of you, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this and wanna show your appreciation, [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)


End file.
